Black Ice
Tzipora LeCora, Or better known as Black Ice or Icie, is the youngest member of the Teen Titans. And Like Terra, she is one of the only Titans who can't properly control her powers. Though, when any of the Titans s ay such, She denys the fact; claiming that she is nothing like Terra. Appearance Tzipora is a young girl, around 14, who has black hair and dark brown eyes that look black. She also wears black, and can Manipulate Ice, hence the name, Black Ice. She also carried around a pink guitar that she uses more as a bat than to play on. The strings on the guitar are different colors that she herself picked out. She states, "The guitar is basically my personality. I'm ver loud and different. Plus it's made of pure Titanium. So no matter how hard I swing, it'll never break. But anything it hits will." She enjoys playing the guitar and can play it fairly good. But constintaly pops the strings. For which she asks Robin for money to go and buy new strings. Personality Tzipora is an extremely easy-going girl, loud, eccentric, wild, crazy, and extremely happy. She never really shows any sign of worry or anger when in battle. As the Creater of Tizpora, Tyrnie Alonso, states, "Tzipora is only a little girl. She still has a lot of growing up to do. But in truth, She's just enjoying her years as a kid as much as she can. I mean, you can only be a child once in your life, right?" When in battle, she normally calls it, "Play Time" instead. Her favorite food is Spaggettii and she claims that her favorite color is purple and that she loves to wear it all the time, which confuses most of the Titans due to her colorless outfit. She will sometimes play her guitar when she's in a good mood (which is most of the time) and doesn't really care if any of the Titans get annoyed. She plays fairly well, but not to the point were "she could be in a band" Alonso had claimed. Tzipora also likes writing on herself, despite her parents constant scolding. She normally writes her name in number form: Tzipora-7 and LeCora-6. She normally just writes 76 on her hand or at the top of her chest (To play around and attract Beast Boy's eyes to her breast) or she draws hearts in purple marker on her cheek. She does show some sort of feelings for Beast Boy, but feels that he has no intrest in her. She also has somewhat attraction to Kid Flash. History Not much is explained about her history yet, except the fac that her parents had kicked her out of the house. when asked why, she states, "They coudn't handle the fact that I couldn't control my powers. And so they kicked me out. But I don't blame them." Concluding that she shows no anger or hatred toward her parents for kicking her out. Only stating that it was the right thing to do. She does, however tell Beast Boy, after there fight with Killer Moth, that she accidently killed her little sister, Beatrice, after getting mad at her for shoving her into the frozen lake. She had made the ice beneath Beatrice's feet melt and she fell in. When she tried to get Beatrice out, she accidently froze the water close, Drowning her sister. When going to tell her parents, She claimed that she and Beatrice fell into the lake and she couldn't save Beatrice. Tzipora states that she feels entirely guilty for her action and she wished she could take it all back. Trivia *Tzipora, Eliezer, Riezel, and Beatrice are all names to the book; ''Night ''by Eliezer Wiesel. *Her theme song is: "Boggie Love" by Alexz Johnson *Her personality is loosely based of Tyrnie's. "She's just like me. She's loud and crazy and just full of life. Much like me." *Tzipora's mother, Reizel, is a fashion designer and her father, Eliezer, is a director. which is why she's completely rich. Category:Characters